Amor & Muerte
by fourteen skulls
Summary: Amor es un sentimiento con silueta de ángel y Muerte es una inevitabilidad en forma de esqueleto. Dos opuestos que son idénticos. Ella lo odia porque es cruel y él la ama porque la envidia. Dos eternidades juntas que han de convivir sin entenderse el uno al otro.


**Amor y Muerte**

**Prefacio **

Dicen que la vida es el origen de todo. Ninguno acierta con semejante barbarie de afirmación. Yo nací antes. Y digo nacer porque no existe término referente a mi nacimiento, pues lo eterno ni se origina ni se crea y, por consecuente, tampoco se destruye. No tengo ascendencia, ni descendencia, solo súbditos esclavos a los que tomo a la fuerza y voluntarios que rezan por que los acune en mis brazos. Tampoco poseo nombre, soy todo aquel de quien me alimento, los nombres de todos los que arrebaté la vida; sus esencias, mi sustento; sus presencias, mi manjar; mi aire, mis huesos, mi totalidad. Nunca estoy hambriento. No mientras haya vida, e incluso cuando esta sea inexistente, puedo sobrevivir sin ella, no necesito a mi opuesto para ser, pues como dije, soy antecesor de cualquier presagio vital.

He estado presente desde siempre, dónde la mente no puede alcanzar su entendimiento y la imaginación su límite. No tengo fin. No descanso. Conozco todos los rincones del mundo, todas las culturas y lenguas, los secretos y las mentiras que no me pueden ser ocultadas. Formo parte de infinitas leyendas, sacrificios y rituales. Soy el protagonista de romper sueños e ilusiones, de quebrantar promesas por llevarle la contraria al tiempo y la ilusión. No entiendo de distancias ni favores. Me alimento de la vitalidad, no importa si es humano, animal, vegetal, célula e inclusive lo desconocido. No me rebajo a implorares, oraciones, ni ruegos. Nadie ni nada puede contra mi. Vivo en penumbra y en plena luz del día, incluido todos los matices de contraste entre ambos. A todas horas. En todos los lugares. Soy hambre y soy el banquete. Soy la sed y la borrachera. Aparezco cuando menos me esperan y también cuando me ven venir. Muchos han escrito sobre mi. Muchos creen conocerme, pero la realidad es que nadie lo hace, pues cuando me presento, todo acaba. Demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda y pronto para anticiparse a mi invisibilidad.

He bebido a reyes y he observado su poder desde sus tronos. He masticado aristócratas expulsando sus apariencias de sus vestimentas. He sudado enredado en las sábanas de los amantes cuando aún permanecía el aroma de sus fluidos entremezclados. He engañado a traidores y traicionados. A los que hacen el mal y a los que no lo hacen. Admito que, como yo, prefiero las almas pecadoras, llenas de malicia, pues las inocentes me dejan un gusto agridulce en mi paladar, la inocencia es desagradable en su insipidez. Los seres oscuros me aportan la vitamina y el éxtasis del matiz negro. Soy el extremo de la demencia, lo consecuente de la locura, la imposibilidad del entendimiento y la comprensión de lo inexplicable. Soy rebeldía y soberbia y no conozco el arrepentimiento o las represalias. Amenazo a la felicidad y coacciono a los valientes. Abro el imperdible y desintegro el clavel. Soy el sonido lúgubre del violín que va incrementando a medida que avanzo por mi presa.

Produzco dolor, en efecto -no a quién arrastro conmigo, sino a todo aquel que deja atrás mi acompañante- pero también alivio torturas mentales y agonías escondidas sufridas en silencio. Unos me odian y casi todos, me tienen miedo. Soy colmillo y mordida, el cordón umbilical enrollado y la placenta quebrada. Los ojos cerrados y la detención de los latidos. El descanso y la conciliación. La lengua del camaleón y la embestida del astado.

Soy lo mortal. Soy inmortal. Soy veneno, cicuta, soy la bala y el arma, una flecha y el arco tensado. Soy el accidente, la sangre derramada y la que todavía fluye caliente por las venas. Soy hemorragia, derrame, síncope, ataque, fiebre, infección, infarto. Soy puro, maligno, dulce y traidor. Soy la trampa y el destino. Soy lo aleatorio y lo constante. Soy cáncer y radiación, enfermedad y medicina. Soy la heroína, la cocaína y la jeringuilla, la cuchara y el mechero. Soy el cartón de vino del vagabundo, soy el frío y la manta para protegerse de este, soy la mente y su poder. Soy la orina cuando me tienen de frente. Soy piedad y misericordia. La espada desenvainada y el escudo derrotado. Soy lo envolvente y lo hermético. La pintura salpicando un lienzo con la punta del pincel. Soy el orgasmo final de todo viviente.

La noción del tiempo es un tanto difusa y abstracta para mi, pero si puedo reconocer los días en que me alimenté como si fuera a exterminar a la raza entera. Las guerras y las enfermedades han saciado mi instinto de manera abrumadora. Batallas y enfrentamientos dónde colmaba mi esencia, dónde me galardonaba como amo de todo mientras observaba la destrucción alrededor...La humanidad es predecible, ignorante y ególatra, ocupados en exterminarse unos a los otros, llamándome a todas horas, escondiéndome detrás de sus sonrisas y sus mentes maquiavélicas. Aborrecedores humanos. Si tuviera ojos los rodaría como hacen ellos ante su propio y absurdo juicio.

Me acusan de muchas cosas, pero no siempre soy yo el que acabo con todo rastro de vida a mi paso, no, porque el propio humano acaba con los de su especie y las demás. ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos tiempos en que, en la ignorancia de la época, las personas enterraban a otras aún vivas, condenándolas a la agonía y a mi espera, confundiendo mi llegada con lo que más tarde nombraron como catalepsia? ¿O como unos me incitan para acabar con los que son diferentes a ellos, como fuente de su alimento y coquetería? Nombrándome para, después de mi partida, convertir pollos en hamburguesas y serpientes en bolsos. ¿He mencionado ya que los aborrezco?

Me vinculan al horror y la tragedia, a las traiciones y conspiraciones, a la envidia incontrolada y el odio innato. Soy aborigen y tempestad, no me gusta que me invoquen si no lo decido yo. Cuando me preparo para atacar, me confunden con el miedo, porque desconocen a dónde les llevo y como es mi mundo. Y eso, definitivamente, les aterra. Miedo por no saber quién soy y a dónde los dirijo. Temor de no ser conocimiento para ellos, de solamente ser un concepto con el que conviven y que desconocen completamente. A susodichos invictos que intentan descubrirme, les digo: jaque mate.

Soy la cortesana que nadie quiere pagar por mis servicios, siendo o no contratados. La puta que viola a sus víctimas en una cama de rosas y espinas. Lágrima ajena y colateral. Devoro, arraso, quemo, ahogo, como, mastico, digiero vidas. Soy una preciosa abominación y una indeclinable contradicción. El barco que naufraga y se hunde sin dejar supervivientes y el fuego incontrolable y radiante que arrasa árboles y pastos a su paso.

La soledad es la única que me acompaña, todos me dejaron de lado. Huyen de mi franqueza. Soy invencible porque detrás de todo, dónde acaban los sentimientos, las fronteras y los abismos de energía, la duración de la supervivencia y el exterminio del florecer, ahí estoy yo, demostrando mi perpetuidad y mi esencia imperecedera. Soy coito de pánico y recelo. Penetro vidas tambaleantes, dejando desamparados y en reposo algunos corazones durante un tiempo.

Algunos me aceptan tal y como soy, pues han disfrutado durante mucho tiempo de la vida. La vejez me aburre y es como comer sin tener hambre. Me llaman silenciosamente, cuando no tienen nada y solo esperan por mi. Aquellos que abominan lo que yo deseo. Los que están cansados de vivir y suplican con manos entrelazadas por mi llegada. Cuando cambian la protección de esa ente a la que llaman dios por la travesía a mi propio cosmos. Esos son mi ansiedad sedentaria. A mi me gusta la sangre joven, el líquido caliente y el alma enamorada, porque ahí está ella, en sus almas, cuando más brillan, cuando más resplandecen. Dejo seco al corazón porque me la quiero beber. La odio y la amo por igual, quiero que esté dentro de mi y no quiero verla jamás. No debería sentir nada por ella, pero incluso a mi, la prohibición me atrae. Me hace caer en sus redes, en su tentación y en la clandestinidad al admirarla.

Poetas y dramaturgos me aman y sueñan conmigo. Me dedican sus palabras en verso. Ellos son los más atrevidos, pues me idealizan mediante sus tintas y sus rimas, quieren ser eternos como yo, porque me envidian y me veneran, porque quieren conocer la eternidad mientras viven y poseer una falsa inteligencia al creer en la anticipación de mi presentación. Gazmoños y zascandiles ¿quiénes son para describirme? ¿Para disfrazarme? ¿Para esconderme detrás de una máscara de palabras bien sonantes, extrañas y poéticas? Creen que me conocen por hacerlo ¡No! Yo los venzo y no muestro piedad por ellos. Sus palabras ni sus papiros son arma contra mi, sus garabatos solo son cosquillas ante mis cuencas huecas. Los odio, por ignorantes necios, por pensar que su recuerdo podrá conmigo. Los odio porque su ego quiere vencer al olvido y por eso piden ayuda a la memoria y al reconocimiento. Los odio por intentar llegar a mi. Pero sobretodo los odio por una sencilla razón: escriben sobre lo que amo y no me pertenece. Y cuando lo hacen, no camuflan su esencia como conmigo, sino que la describen tal y como es, en todas sus caras y facetas.

No me gusta vacilar con mis objetivos, pero a veces lo hago. Titubeo cuando ella me mira, me susurra y me besa allá donde se supone surge la vida. Pocas veces lo he sentido, ella vive dentro de mi, pero es tan ínfima su duración y su estancia en mi interior, que desisto y dejo de creer que tengo un corazón, que ella late dentro de mi en algún lugar. Es fulminante a la par que intenso la leve presión de sus labios sobre mi espectro.

Estoy enamorado de ese ángel, sin sexo y sin nombre como yo. Recuerdo como creció y se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Desistí en entenderla y simplemente me resigné a compartir su espacio. Aparece continuamente. Me río de manera cruel y cínica mientras la observo y ella me mira dolida mientras realizo mi trabajo, intentándome ahuyentar con sus lágrimas de cristal mientras me dispongo a ello.

Ella es corazón y yo soy calavera. Ella es luz y yo oscuridad. Ella es oscuridad y yo luz. Ella es mariposa en el estómago y yo péndulo de acero. Ella es magia y yo polvo y ceniza. Ella es todo hasta que aparezco y declaro que todo me pertenece a mi y a ella solo la dejo jugar. Ella cree que es eterna, que es más bella que yo, pero se equivoca. Se lo demuestro cuando actúo y se lo exhibiré cuando nada perdure y devore su existencia. Ella es melodía y yo silencio, ella canta y yo estoy afónico. Ella es perfume y yo hedor a inframundo. Ella alas, yo capucha, ella dardos y yo guadaña. Ella invoca a la felicidad y yo a la tristeza, pero en realidad, no nos engañamos. Ambos sabemos lo que somos. Dañinos, crueles y poderosos. Amo y esclavo al mismo tiempo. Arrasamos, confundimos y hacemos llorar. Ella invoca la tragedia y yo también puedo regalar la paz.

Somos opuestos. Somos iguales. Somos todo.

A veces me vence, me seduce y me manipula con sus juegos y su incitación, pero ella sabe...ella sabe que es solo porque a mi también me gusta jugar. Que aunque sus peones avancen, jamás derrocará a la reina, porque esa soy yo. Soy la reina y el rey, el caballo y la torre, alfil y peón. Soy el blanco y el negro, la tabla del ajedrez, soy todo. Por ello, aunque la deje avanzar con sus ángeles sentimentales envueltos en su magia, yo gano siempre la partida con mi letal esencia.

Me han personificado de muchas maneras, de muchas formas y siluetas. Hablan y hablan de mi, desde su origen hasta el infinito y así seguirá mientras sigan respirando. Los niños me ignoran, los jóvenes me retan y los viejos me anhelan. Soy belleza, soy poesía, soy eterno. A veces soy justo y otras injusto. Nadie puede juzgarme ni derrocarme, soy inmune a toda injuria contra mi. Sin secretos ni trampas. De nada vale correr, huir o esconderse. Soy lo desconocido y la remota idea difusa y difuminada de mi ser. Soy fin, abismo, culminación, meta.

Me conocen como Muerte y nadie puede escapar de mis falanges huesudas. Ni si quiera tú, que te convierto en poeta inmortal al permitirte leer mis palabras crudas y reales hasta el momento en que yo decida lo contrario.

_**Fourteen Skulls** les da la bienvenida._


End file.
